


Cute & Deadly

by lildarkone



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly shows Nicole a beloved shotgun and is a bit putout when her girlfriend laughs at her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute & Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote after seeing a picture of Domi holding a pink shotgun with Hello Kitty on it.

“Um Wave do…do you know how to use that?”  Nicole said, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Course I do,” Waverly stated proudly, hefting the large gun up to rest on her hip.  “Gus and Shorty showed me how.  They said it’d never hurt to have a little extra protection.”

“A bright pink piece of extra protection?  With,” Nicole cocked her head to get a better look at the receiver.  “Is that Hello Kitty?”

The proud grin turned into a pout as Waverly noticed her girlfriend’s shoulder shaking with barely restrained laughter.  “Yes!  It was cute and my uncle gave it to me as a birthday gift when i was 16,” She quickly argued.

Nicole lifted her hands in a placating gestures.  “Okay, I’m sorry.  It’s just…I don’t see cute little cartoon characters on deadly weapons very often.”  She could see the wear on the edges of the gun, the patina that came from years of cleaning and use and caring for the weapon.  She stepped forward and held out her hands for the gun.  For a moment Waverly held it closer, as if shielding it from any more ridicule before handing it over with a sigh.

Nicole held it in her hands, unable to stop the smirk from forming at the cartoon that stared up at her.  It was cute, but a shotgun, no matter what covered it, was always deadly.  They also had a helluva kick in a small package.   _‘Just like Waverly.’_

“What?”  Waverly asked, seeing Nicole’s grin widen further.

“It suits you.”  Nicole handed the gun back over, following it to drop a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.  “Cute and deadly.  Especially after hearing that story of how you almost blew Wynonna away.”

“Well…she shouldn’t have been trying to sleep with my boyfriend.”  Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, shot gun tucked into the crook of her elbow. “And I can’t believe she told you that story,” Pink infused the young woman’s cheeks as she remembered that day and how the anger at Champ cheating on her yet again had given away to surprise and a not a small bit of mortification when she saw she’d almost shot her long lost sister.

Nicole pulled the gun from Waverly’s grip, setting it aside and slipping back into her arms.  “It’s okay, babe.  I think it’s cute you’re bit of a gun nut,” She jumped as small finger pinched her side. 


End file.
